


The Knobs of Duval

by brandumpling



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Crack, Craigslist, I'm Sorry, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandumpling/pseuds/brandumpling
Summary: It was just another Sunday in Trigleph. Bustling streets creating a cacophony of city noise outside his window. A layer of smog covering the sky, dampening the already dim light that the current winter provides. While snow was just a distant memory for Elympios, a land now urbanized past too but, the skies still adhered to the will of the cold.However, with winter's embrace now furled throughout Elympios, a tragedy struck into our dear Ludger's mind. At the center of his sanity laid the tomato, and tomatoes are practically extinct during winter. He thought without tomatoes that he was nothing. Despite this event happening every year of his life, the sting of nature's lethal decisions weigh heavy on Ludger's mind.
Relationships: Alvin/Ludger Will Kresnik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Knobs of Duval

To: MY LOVELY FRIEND PAIGE 

From: Bran

[See end for notes.]

It was just another Sunday in Trigleph. Bustling streets creating a cacophony of city noise outside his window. A layer of smog covering the sky, dampening the already dim light that the current winter provides. While snow was just a distant memory for Elympios, a land now urbanized past too but, the skies still adhered to the will of the cold. 

However, with winter's embrace now furled throughout Elympios, a tragedy struck into our dear Ludger's mind. At the center of his sanity laid the tomato, and tomatoes are practically extinct during winter. He thought without tomatoes that he was nothing. Despite this event happening every year of his life, the sting of nature's lethal decisions weigh heavy on Ludger's mind. 

He started reminiscing on the past year in the midst of his tomato withdrawal. To be frank, it had been equivalent to garbage. A pandemic was going on in both Elympios and the continent of Rieze Maxia, tearing through their populations with scaring numbers. It seemed like his year had been just a clumsily crafted series of unfortunate events. Enough had been enough for Ludger; realizing he had to sit through more of a pandemic without tomatoes left a sour taste in his mouth. In quarantine, you have nothing to do. Thus, Ludger Will Kresnik seized the opportunity and decided to grow a tomato garden in his residence. 

With Elympion technology being so advanced, it wasn't unthinkable an artificial growing area could be planted in his apartment. With the pandemic throwing the country into chaos, it's most likely not safe to go in person to stores. That's when it hit the back of his mind: the lovely world of Craigslist. 

He had never used it before; it never really appealed to him, and he never really required any out of the ordinary services. Craigslist, however, held the power of mankind's tenacity and unpredictability, and thus anything was possible. Accepting he had nothing else to do than to cry more about tomatoes, Ludger turned to his laptop and searched up 'elympios craigslist need tomato house'. After a bit of fumbling around, he managed to find the website he was looking for. Of course, there were the regular ads that appeared at the top; usually he paid it no mind. However, this one had caught his eye. 

To say he found it humorous perhaps could be considered the understatement of the century. For some reason, this man with a very funny looking outfit had caught Ludger's eye, not even considering the inane service he was providing in his advertisement. Door Knobs from Duval of all places. The city was known for many things, but doorknobs were most definitely not one of them. The idiosyncratic message that he was getting from this ad made him forget all about tomato gardens and the like. He called his brother; even if Julius was out and about doing whatever jobs he liked to do were, he generally told him whenever something significant happened. And in quarantine, even a strange man on Craigslist would be considered significant. 

The conversation he had with Julius wasn't the most exciting per se, but it did leave him with a thinker. 

"If you're so curious about this so-called 'doorknob man', why don't you just send a message? It can't hurt to try.". After that, he had to go off to take a different call, leaving Ludger with the decision of his life: a crossroad to be exact. Go down the rabbit hole of Craigslist, or stay in ignorance about the funnily dressed clown? 

Gathering his courage, Ludger finally turned his attention back to the advertisement, and copied the email that was given for contact info. His message was short but to the point;

"Hello. My name is Ludger and I would like to inquire about the doorknobs you have available. Do you provide to the Trigleph area? What are the prices and types of knobs you provide? How are the tomatoes in Duval? 

Thanks,

Ludger 

P.S. I like your scarf."

Knowing he would overthink if he hesitated, he immediately pressed send and closed his laptop screen. It only took about 15 minutes to get a response. Opening his laptop back open again, he read the email.

"Greetings my fellow Elympion! 

My name is Alvin, and I'm ecstatic you would choose our services. We provide many doorknobs, but with my intuition of doors, I believe this one is perfect for you. It will cost $15 for the knob itself, $10 for services, $5 for transportation and $10 for my professional yet gentle touch. 

Many thanks, Alvin". 

The email wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. And by the nature of the writing, it seemed like an actual person. However… Ludger thought the doorknob was ridiculously ugly. Not to mention, what kind of feel is a 'professional yet gentle touch'? And fifteen dollars for a doorknob that looked like it had a higher net worth than he did? Not that he'd be surprised if his net worth was below fifteen dollars. Between the debt he was currently paying off and the ruinous nature of capitalism, he didn't always have the most money for personal expenditures. However, due to some off the grid jobs he was able to such as cooking tomatoes, pureeing tomatoes, tomatoes, and the like. Deciding to send back a message, he opened his laptop back open. 

"Hello Mr. Alvin,

I appreciate your swift response. Thank you for the doorknob suggestions, I shall keep it in mind when making the difficult choice of doorknobs. I must inquire though, what does a 'professional yet gentle touch' entail? 

Thank you, 

Ludger."

Only a minute passed before he saw the notification of a response from the doorknob deliverer. 

"Ludger, 

It was just a phrase I was testing out. As it didn't land, I'll search for yet another one. If you're interested in a doorknob, I must visit to ensure that the doorknob will be going to a good home, as well as making sure the desired size and design of knob will compliment your door as perfectly possible. I have an opening… hm, it appears I have literally no bookings. Would today at 16:00 hours work? 

Eagerly excited for your doorknob adventure, 

Alvin"

P.S. you can drop the mister in front of alvin. 

Oh my, he hadn't expected so soon. He didn't even know which door would be getting a job change, or what knob he's even getting in the first place. And the comment about no longer using formalities; it was as if a friendship was blooming. He had already come this far; go big or go home they say, correct? 

"Hello Alvin,

16:00 hours works perfectly. I live at Freres Apartments, I'll see you outside at the front. I eagerly await your choice of knob.

Ludger".

By now, he had completely forgotten all about the tomatoes, about the pandemic; this situation was so weird yet alluring; this Alvin fellow looked quite funny, and he's not boring to talk to. Soon enough, he got his response.

"Dear Ludger,

Alright, I'll see you then! Don't get too excited waiting :) 

Alvin". 

Well, that was that. He didn't want to drag out the exchange, and he was happy with the outcome of the conversation. Closing his laptop, he looked at the clock. The time was 03:00 hours. 

…

Oh shit. 04:00 was next hour. The doorknob and bizarre man was arriving in 60 minutes. He started gathering the things he needed; changed into his regular day clothes, spent five minutes with Rollo, cooked some tomatoes omelettes, and enjoyed some banter with his brother. Fifty minutes passed quickly, and Ludger paced to his mirror. He reassured himself that this would go well; he was manifesting a truly wonderful doorknob, carried in the arms of a funny man. Gathering his courage, he ran to the elevator and went downstairs. Reaching the doors to the outside, he braced himself and walked out into the unknown. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A SECRET SANTA FOR PAIGE I LOVE U 🥳🥳


End file.
